Untitled-part I-the end of Hogwarts
by Lauramy
Summary: ok, it's a pg, because of what happens later. it's the whole of part I and part II, part III will be coming shortly, and i have already recieved suggestions for it but i'm open to more!!
1. Going to the train

UNTITLED SO FAR  
(THEIR FUTURES STARTED)  
  
  
Part I- The end of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
The snow of summer gentely danced in the air around the leaving hogwarts students. Harry sighed with relief that his last, long year was over. 'Well that's it, over, back to Privet drive, until i can find my own place that is.'  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and took time to think. After five, long, thoughtful minutes Ron finaaly came up with a solution to Harry's problem. 'Come back to by my house til you get your house that the ministry are paying for. Call your evil, i mean very evil relatives from there and say you'll never see them again! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'But if you're never going to see them or speak to them again, how are they going to came to the wedding????' Hermione asked sighing with confusion (if you haven't already realised, i like to use the word sigh).  
  
'Please!' Harry yelled giving Hermione a stern look, 'Me and Nehaal wanted it as secret as possible! And besides, we want to have the wedding at Hogwarts, and we've already made plans with Dumbledore. Nothing to shabby for my angel! Ok, I need to know soon, Hermione, all you're family's coming, Ron, what about you?' Harry asked, as he plodded toward the train.  
  
Ron took a while to count his family members on his fingers, and then paused to remember who he'd left out. 'Charlie! Charlie's the only one not coming, he's new job in Norway isn't giving him enough time, he can't make it. Sorry Harry.'  
  
Harry stepped on the train, and as he walked down the carrages, paused and managed to say, 'Shame really, his research could have helped me in my new job for the ministry. I've got to produce reports on the magical creatures across the world. As soon as something happens, my reports could help the ministry to stop anything to strange happening before the press have their way.'  
  
'That sounds like my kind of job. When do you start?' Hermione asked, looking down at her feet, unhappy that Harry had snatched her main job offer.  
  
'Well, as well as the ministry giving me money for the house, they've given me six months to find a house and get settled.' Harry said with a satisfied look in his eyes.  
  
'I thought you were gonna take the position as seeker for the stingers?' Ron said, looking puzzled.  
  
'I have. The ministry have aloowed me to work at home, and they just tell me when I have an assignment, and say when it's in for, so I can work it around my Quidditch games and practices.' Harry retraced the whole conversation in his mind.  
  
Ron felt quite happy then. He had been confirmed as one of the beaters of the same team that Harry had just told Ron he was also joining. 'So despite us leaving hogwarts, we won't have to not see each other anymore!' Ron jumped up with glee.  
  
Hermione then recapped her short, but satisfying relationship with Harry. 'I can't believe you're going out with her though. After all the things she's done! She even tried to kill you, until she realised she loved you.'  
  
'You're just jealous because I realised I loved her.' Harry teased Hermione. 'Don't worry, we're still friends!'  
  
'Hmm, I guess you're right, look who I had to settle for!' Hermione chuckled, as she left Ron alone to pick up his bags that had fallen out of his pocket.  
  
'There you are my fioncée! Can you believe we're getting married in exactly a week!! Oh, yes, by the way, I've got a suprise for you, and Hermione and Ron . . . our very own, private block!' Nehaal exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
'Hey, you guys, I've just realised, that was an insult!!!' Ron yelled, running up the carriage.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief. 'I know you're sweet and all, but you are a huge idiot!' Hermione laughed, kissing Ron's cheek as they sat down into their carriage. 'Is this why Dumbledore let you go early, to decorate our carriage?' Hermione asked looking around the white carriage, she couldn't be sure, but she thought it was a wedding theme . . . and the only thing she could think of was the fact that Harry and Nehaal we're getting married.  
  
'Yes, it has a wedding theme, as you've probably guessed . . . Hermione? You look a bit puzzled, is there something I can explain? What, did you reject . . . ' Nehaal cutted herself off, just realising that Ron hadn't done it yet and she was just about too let it slip.  
  
Hermione awoke from her daze and said, 'The only reason I'm puzzled is that there's a wedding theme to this, and you and Harry got engaged ages ago.'  
  
Nehaal nudged Harry, 'Oh, yes, it's a late celebration! Nehaal didn't think we had celebrated enough!' And that was all Harry could say, before Hermione butted in and said 'Oh, a late celebration! I didn't think that Harry proposing to you on the top of Hogwarts on Christmas day was enough for a wedding celebration!!' Hermione exclaimed, not realising what was about to happen . . .  
  
After about an hour of the six hour trip back to London by train, Harry whispered to Nehaal to whisper to Ron, 'Do it know, she's even more unaware than you in Snape's class!' but unfortunately, Ron got the wrong end of the stick (as usual) and yelled out, 'You sick, perverted boy! Not now, not in public!'  
  
' Ron! Not that . . . I mean the other thing the . . .'  
  
'Oh! Sorry Harry! You do have to explain a little! You know I'm slow!!! I want to wait until the right moment . . . until I was ready,' Ron replied after trying to think what Harry had meant as 'the other thing'.   
  
Laura and Oliver (If you've read my bio, you'll understand why I put myself and Oliver together) had walked into the carriage opposite, and despite the private rooms having doors, they were still not completely oblique.  
  
Hermione looked through the door squinting her eyes. 'It's Oliver and Laura!!' she screeched.  
  
'What's so bad about that?' Ron asked, looking puzzled (as usual).  
  
'Don't you realise? They're getting married aswell, we're having a joint wedding with them,' Harry explained, hoping Ron would realise.  
  
'So? Don't you want them to?' Ron asked again. Harry sighed and burried his head in his hands.  
  
'You are soooo stupid,' Harry mumbled through his hands.  
  
'Laura is four years younger than Oliver!' Hermione yelled as calmly as possible. Ron shrugged agin, still not realising what was so bad. Hermione tried again, 'Laura is four years younger than Oliver and they are getting married, do you not see something wrong there?'  
  
Ron still looked puzzled, and then realised, 'There's a four year age difference he blurted out.  
  
'Well done!' Nehaal joked, 'You are the slowest person I have ever met!'  
  
Ron went red, and then broke the laughter, 'He must really love her though. He travelled alway the way down to Hogwarts just so they could be together on the train ride home.'  
  
'I think it's sweet. I bet you'd never do something that sweet for me,' Hermione said, and then stared out of the window. Harry gave Ron a glare as if to say 'If you don't do it know, she won't say yes.' Ron replied with a look that said, 'Don't worry, I've got a plan, and handed Harry and Nehaal a piece of paper.  
  
After reading it through a few times, he handed it back to Ron, and nodded. 'Good plan, I'm sure she'll love it.'  
  
'What's on that piece of paper? What plan? Who'll love it?' Hermione had awoken from her daze.  
  
'Nothing, Nothing. All I'm saying is I hope you'll love it,' Ron assured her, hastily checking his watch, 'Any minute now.' Then there was four awkward minutes of silence, and all you could her were the giggles coming from Laura and Oliver. CLICK! The power had gone off, and the train had stopped. 'Perfect,' Ron said feeling around inside his robes. 'There it is.' As all the screamings from the rest of the train had stopped, Ron made his move. He started to bend down, and blocked out all other sound. All he could hear was the nervous voice in his head saying no, no, she's going to say no, I'm about to crash and burn and Hermione's squeals of excitement, that sort of reminded Ron of a pig rolling around in mud. 'Hermione . . . you are one of my best and dearest friends,' Ron managed to squeeze out from his lips while he was shaking like mad. His shaking seemed to calm down slightly as he saw Hermione shaking too. He paused, just to hear that squealing again, it may have sounded like a pig, but he didn't mind. 'And even if I was your last chance, I'm still glad you picked me. Now, I've considered this for a long time, but . . . will . . . will . . . you . . . m . . . marry me??' 


	2. The train ride home

UNTITLED  
(THEIR FUTURES REVEALED)  
PART II- THE TRIP HOME  
  
  
This was what would make or break Ron and Hermione's future, if yes, Ron would live in perfect happiness. But if Hermione didn't love him as much he hoped, then Ron would frazzle and wouldn't see any point of living.  
  
Hermione stared at the ring, and as she opened her mouth Ron prepared for that brutal answer. 'Yes!' she exclaimed, and the lights came on, and the wedding march tune played into the train.  
  
'Yes! She said yes!!!! Wohoo!!!! I'm getting married uh uh I'm getting married,' Ron sang jumping up and down and dancing.  
  
'Stop embarrasing yourself sweetheart,' Hermione said to Ron, 'And the only reason I said that is because, that ring should be on my finger by now!!'  
  
Seeing that Hermione had already shoved out her hand ready for the ring, Ron sat down, slowly took the ring out of the box.  
  
'Shouldn't they have kissed by now?' Nehaal whispered into Harry's ear. Harry gave her a look. 'They'll do it in their own time,' he replied. Harry then moved his head to look at the newly engaged couple. He paused, 'Ok, they've been staring at eachover for five minutes now.'  
  
'I'm sorta nervous,' Hermione broke the silence.  
  
'Thank you!' Nehaal said, but recieving a punch from Harry in the arm.  
  
'Why, because of the wedding?' Ron asked, still staring into Hermione's eyes longingly.  
  
'No!' Hermione chuckled, 'because Harry and Nehaal have been staring at us for ages now.' They started staring at each other again.   
  
'Man! Ron's eyes are so glazed! Do you think I could get a doughnut?' Harry whispered into Nehaal's ear.  
  
'If you find somewhere where we can get one, tell me to. Those eyes are making me hungry for them as well.'  
  
'Come on,' Harry stood up, ' let's leave those two alone, shall we?'  
  
Nehaal looked at Hermione and Ron. 'But they're finally kissing!'  
  
'That's why we should leave them alone,' Harry said, barely opening his mouth, 'Oliver said me and you could come into their carriage any time.'  
  
Reluctentely, Nehaal stood up, and shoved her last piece of food into her mouth, 'Fine, but I'm sitting oppisite you, maybe it'll stop them from kissing all the time.'  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full. And besides, what wrong with kissing?' Harry laughed, putting on his puppy dog eyes.  
  
'You know what I mean,' Nehaal also laughed, and went and gave Harry a kiss, 'Now come on, we should let them have their privacy.'  
  
'At last, they left us alone! Ron exclaimed quietly, breaking his and Hermione's liplock.  
  
'I know what you mean! I like them both and everything, and it was nice for them to decorate the cabin and all, it's just . . . sometimes we want to be alone too,' Hermione said, closing the cabind door propaly. 'Now, I know you've decided, but please tell me where and when the wedding's taken place.'  
  
Ron sat back up on the chair. 'Well, I'm glad you liked the idea about a wedding at Hogwarts, and the idea of a double wedding, because. . . Harry, Nehaal, Laura, and Oliver suggested a triple wedding!!!!'  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat. 'Really! A wedding in one of my favourite places!! And also my five most favourite people!! Oooooh that's a great idea Ron! Thank you soooo much!! Hang on a sec, if you've already made arrangements, then you must have known I was going to say yes.'  
  
'Well, I didn't. I was just hoping you could say yes,' Ron gave Hermione another one of his 'Are you sure you want to have it there and notsomewhere else looks'  
  
Hermione read his face, like she always does, 'yes I'm sure I want it Hogwarts and not somewhere else. Oh! Is that why Harry and Nehaal invited mine and your family to their wedding, just incase i said yes?'  
  
'Partly,' Ron ascertained, 'And also because. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tap! Tap! 'You have to bang harder Harry!! You know it's hard to hear when you're in lip locks!' Nehaal yelled quietly into Harry's ear, 'And you of all people should know you have to do things louder because those two are always in a liplock, always!!!!'  
  
'You just be patient,' Harry said calmly, 'I think they were doing more than kissing.'  
  
Nehaal squinted her eyes. The doors were easy to see through from the outside but not the inside. 'You're right. They were anyway. They're just sorting out their clothes and hair before they open the door,' she sighed, 'Every time they do that!!'  
  
'Who is it?' said a muffled voice from inside, 'If it's Harry and Nehaal, could you give us minute, me and Laura need to . . . erm . . . sort out something first.'  
  
'Ok Oliver. We'll be back in five minutes,' Harry replied.  
  
'What are we going to do for five minutes? We can't go anywhere else but the toilets,' Nehaal knocked Harry.  
  
'Look, just use the toilets, and come back and act as if we went somewhere, like the bar,' Harry said as he pushed Nehaal down the corridoor.  
  
'But there is no bar on the train,' Nehaal gritted her teeth and tangled her way out of Harry's arms.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I know that, but they don't. They've always stayed in that one carriage ever since they met when Laura was in first year. They wouldn't know if a bar had been put on or not.'   
  
'Good point sweetheart,' Nehaal said, heading towards the toilets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron pulled his hand stiffly out of his pocket, and started to rub Hermione's stomach. 'I can't believe we are going to have a little baby girl.'  
  
'Or boy,' Hermione added, 'what do you think you think we should call it?'  
  
'Erm . . . er . . . Julia!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'What if it's a boy? Hermione said shooting a stern look at Ron.  
  
'But it's a girl,' Ron yelled, standing up and pushing against the door.  
  
'Look, I'm not the smartest girl in the school for nothing you know. I do know a thing or two about xray spells,' Hermione told Ron, struggling to plod along to the other side of the carriage without looking like a penguin.  
  
'Xray spells? When did we learn about xray spells?' Ron questioned looking puzzled as usual.  
  
'Yesterday. You know. Last lesson. God you are stupid!' Hermione exclaimed stumbling backwards into her seat.  
  
'I'm not the stupidest boy in the school for nothing you know,' Ron replied, giving Hermione a big puppy eyed look and pushing his way back into the seat next to Hermione's. 'So, it's definetely a boy?'  
  
'Yep. So, what shall we call it? I was thinking something like Orlando, mysterious . . . '  
  
'I'm going to be a father for a son called Orlando!! Wait a sec, you just wanna call him that because you sitll have a crush on Orlando Bloom, don't you??' Ron asked.  
  
'Maybe . . .' Hermione muttered looking at Ron who was giving a 'I know you still like him so no' looks. 'Ok!! Not Orlando. How about Charlie? In honour of your brother after that terrible dragon attack.'  
  
'That's a great idea!! I'm sure my parent's would approve of that,' Ron said, looking at Hermione, who looked puzzled, a bit like Ron is most of the time.  
  
'Why do we need their approval?'  
  
'Well . . . when George and Fred got married, both of them asked mum if she liked the name of their child, before they named it, it's like a family tradition. When mum was born, her parents asked their parents if they ike her name, it's just a thing my family does,' Ron said.  
  
'Look, I respect tradition and everything so, let's ask them tonight when we go round to sort the wedding plans with Nehaal, Harry, Oliver and Laura,' Hermione suggested, pecking Ron on the cheek.  
  
'Ah. First things first, we might want to tell them your pregnant . . .' Ron said, before being interupted.  
  
'You haven't told them yet!!'  
  
'Well, I was hoping we could kill two birds with one stone, I mean, that way we could tell everyone about the baby at the same time, oh and also tell our parents about the wedding,' Ron replied quickly.  
  
'Ok pokey, I forgive you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Soooo,' Laura said twiddling her thumbs.  
  
'Yeah, soo,' Nehaal repeated.  
  
'Ron and Hermione are getting married!' Harry yelled, breaking the silence.  
  
'oh, that's great,' Oliver answered, 'is Ron's dad going to be able to fit all of us in our car?'  
  
'Yeah, He just got a new one,' Nehaal carried on what Harry was about to say.  
  
'Is that the twelve seater?' Laura questioned, looking like she new more than she did about, well, everthing. (an: Just show you know, i was dropped on my heads repeatedly why i was young, that's why i'm a bit stupid now.)  
  
'Oh, yes, the twelve seater,' Harry said.  
  
There was another silence, broken by Nehaal this time. 'Oh, are these your underpants Oliver?' nehaal asked, moving closer to Harry.  
  
'Oh! Yes!! I hate getting dressed quickly, i always forget something!' Oliver laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Not that I needed to get dressed quickly, heh heh.'  
  
Oliver pulled down his trousers to put his 'i love laura' pants on. 'We have guests you know honey!!' Laura giggled, rushidly pulling his trousers up. She looked in Nehaal's direction, who had turned bright red, and started to bury her head into Harry's arm. 'There's nothing to be ashamed of Nehaal. I'm sure Harry has a nice bottom, but it can't be as nice as Oliver's.' She laughed. Oliver turned around, his trousers up now. He had gone as red as Nehaal and Harry put together. Oliver then laughed.  
  
'Isn't she just the sweetest,' Oliver laughed again, and started kissing Laura as romantic as he could without hurting the beater cut on his forehead.  
  
'See, always in a liplock,' Nehaal nudged Harry.  
  
BANG, BANG! 'We are almost to the station now children, please sort yourselves out and get ready to leave,' a mumbled voice said coming htrough the door, it was hard to hear with the smoochy sounds Laura and Oliver were making.  
  
'We better go,' said Harry, opening the door and moving to the next. 'We'll see you in five minutes Oliver.'  
  
'I think I heard a yes, just go!' Nehaal giggled, 'Can we come in now guys?'  
  
'Sure!!' Ron answered, opening the door.  
  
'I can't believe you're getting married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Harry cried excitely.  
  
'Wait, that sounds more like something Nehaal would say,' Hermione said, 'what happened to your personalities?!?!?!?'  
  
'Nothing, it's just LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!!!!' Harry broke into song.  
  
'Oh, thats sweet, but we gotta get our bags, come on, lets go,' Nehaal suggested looking at the upcoming platform 9and3/4.  
  
The two engaged couples plodded along happily down to the private luggage compartment. 'Isn't it great?' Nehaal asked everyone else to break the cheerful whistles of the four.   
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well, you two our pregnant, me and Harry have found a nice little place to settle down in that we don't have to pay for, and we're all getting married!!!!!'  
  
'Hey, you left out Oliver and Laura.' Harry added.  
  
'But, all they're doing is getting married. They've lived together for ages, they've been engaged for ages, nothing has actually happened to them that recentely.'  
  
'I'm sure something will come up,' Ron said, hoping that something really would happen for them and that he wouldn't look like an idiot.  
  
'Hi guys!!' Laura skipped along the corridoor, her childish little plaits bouncing along with her.  
  
'Hi. Congratulations you two,' Oliver said, patting Ron on the back, 'Nothing much as happened to us lately.'  
  
'Yes it has. Don't you remember i've been throwing up every morning for the past 20 minutes,' laura corrected abrubtely.  
  
'Oh yeah, Herm, do you think you could do an x-ray spell to see what's wrong with her, it could be some practice for your new job,' Oliver said.  
  
'What??' Hermione asked, not having a clue what was going on.  
  
'Oh, well, that job you went in for to be the stingers official doctor for the stingers, well you got it!!!'  
  
'Oh yipeeeeee!!!!! my x-ray spell won't go to waste,' Hermione was seriously excited.  
  
'Well, can you do the spell or not?' Laura asked.  
  
'Sure!' Hermione whipped her wand out of her pocket and shouted 'STOMACHIFIE!!!!' and shoved it to Laura's stomach and slowly took it away.  
  
'So??? What's wrong with me??' Laura questioned worringly.  
  
'It's twins. Two baby boys. Congratulations! You're a mother. The strange thing is, they both look exactely like Oliver . . .' Hermione stumbled off into what could have happened without anyone taking notice to her at all.  
  
'OOOOOh!!!! What shall we call them??' Laura asked Oliver, too over-excited too hold it in.  
  
'How about you name one, and I name one? Oliver suggested, his smart and sensible side showing again.  
  
'How about, Seth!!' Laura screamed, thinking about seth green again.  
  
'Hmmm. . . ok, you got to name one so I'll accept that. I choose, Kian, cause I know you like him,' oliver said, kissing Laura again.  
  
'But these children look awfully young, let me check how old,' Hermione flicked her wand again and shouted,'BABICAST', 'These babies are, 20minutes old!!!'  
  
'Oh erm, sweetheart, you take this one,' Oliver said stepping away.  
  
'No!!!! I've got the kids, you take this one!!' Laura said quickly.  
  
'Oh, I can explain,' Herminoe broke up the fight. 'You see, 20 minutes ago, you were erm, well, you know, and babies very easily devolp in the wizard world, but the bad thing is they take more time to devolp in the stomach, i'm afraid you can't do it for another ten months.'  
  
'TEN MONTHS!!!!!!!How do you expect me not to do it for ten months!!! How did she get pregnant in the first place, we used the protection!!!!' Oliver shouted, going red.  
  
'They don't work all the time darling,' Laura tried to calm him down.  
  
'Actually, when the girl really wants a baby, the mind so badly wants the baby it breaks the protection and produces the baby the same way as muggles,' Hermione corrected with her wide knowledge of book smarts kicking in.  
  
'How do you know all that?' Nehaal asked.  
  
'Erm . . . we did a project!' Hermione replied.  
  
'No we didn't,' Ron said.  
  
'Shut up!' Hermione kicked ron's leg, 'they don't know yet!!!'  
  
'Know what?' Oliver asked, zipping up his fly on his trousers.  
  
'Nothing,' Ron replied.  
  
'WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4. PLEASE FILE OFF THE TRAIN IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. PROFESSER DUMBLEDORE HAS ASKED ME TO TELL YOU THAT UNLESS YOU HAVE JUST COMPLETED YOUR FINAL YEAR AT HOGWARTS, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC UNTIL BACK TO SCHOOL, THANK YOU,' a crackly voice said.  
  
'Right then.'  
  
'This is it.'  
  
'The last time we get off this train.'  
  
'Yeah. Oh god! I'm gonna throw up!' Laura yelled, interupting the remineces of the hogwarts train.  
  
'Do you think next time you could not get sick down my shirt honey,' Oliver said, trying not to freak out on Laura.  
  
'Don't worry, she'll only being doing that for the next week or so, it's like morning sickness, it's just that it only happens at the beginning of pregancy. The bad thing is, it can happen at anytime,' Hermione explained.  
  
'Honey, you have a little bit of chicken on your lip,' Oliver pointed out to Laura.  
  
'EEwww!!!!!' Ron screeched, without realising that they were already at the new car.  
  
'Hmm, we must not have realised we were actually off the train,' Nehaal said, and then everyone gave her strange looks.  
  
'Oh great!' Hermione yelled, pushing everyone out the way trying not to get sick down the car.  
  
'I'm so happy i'm the only who's not pregnant, none of that sick for me!' Nehaal laughed, followed by a stern look from harry.  
  
'You mean Herm's pregnant too!!' Laura jumped up and down excitedly, then stopped and threw up again.  
  
'And there goes my new trousers,' Oliver said, getting very fed up of all the sick.  
  
'Congratualtions herm,' Laura said, wiping off another bit of chicken off her lip.  
  
'Yeah, you too,' Hermione replied. Not seeing his parents in sight, Ron got his key out of his pocket and opened up the car. Harry opened the door for Nehaal, Ron for Hermione, and Oliver for Laura.  
  
'You better hold these you two,' Ron's mum slid into the front of the car, handing Laura and Hermione buckets, 'Ron's father would kill you if you ruined the new car.'  
  
'What's wrong with you then, you got a flu bug or something?' Ron's dad asked.  
  
'No we're pre. . .' Laura got cut off.  
  
'We're suffering from travel sickness!!' Hermione pushed in, 'You know, i mean, with the train jerking to a stop likethat made the trip longer, meaning we can suffer from travel sickness even worse than usual.  
  
'I didn't know you suffered from travel sickness darling,' Ron's mum said.  
  
'You usually call me Hermione, why are you calling me darling all of a sudden?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Well, if you're going to be my daughter in law, i can't just call you Hermione anymore, can i?'  
  
'I guess.Hey, how did you know me and Ron were getting married, he only proposed on the train,' Hermione asked holding on to the sides of the car as itjerked to a start.  
  
'You're wearing the ring,' Ron's mum replied, 'that was the ring I was given when i got engaged to Ron's dad, and the one his mother wore when his mum got engaged, it's the family engagement ring.'  
  
'How d'ya do it son? You didn't hide it in a packet of fireworks like your brothers did you?' Ron's dad asked.  
  
'No dad. I arranged for the train to stop, asked Hermione and then the wedding march tune came on when she said yes. We were thinking when we were arranging harry's and oliver's double wedding, could we change it to a triple wedding?' Ron answered his dad question, and then asked his own.  
  
'Sure Ron, isn't that wonderful Ginny?Ginny? Where's Ginny!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' 


	3. Finding out so much

UNTITLED- CHAPTER 3  
FINDING OUT SO MUCH  
  
'Yes! Finally! She's gone!! Can I have her room??' Ron asked, insensitevitly.  
  
'No you may not! You shouldn't be thinking things like that at a time like this, Ginny's missing!!' Ron's mum slapped his face.  
  
'Don't worry dear, we'll find her,' Mr Weasly comforted her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Ginny? Ginny? Are you here??' Mrs Weasly asked hoping for a reply as she wondered through the station.  
  
'Have you seen Ginny, Miranda?' Harry asked one of Ginny's friends.  
  
'Yeah, she said, don't worry, i'll be home soon,' Miranda replied.  
  
'Mrs Weasly, Ginny's ok, lets go,' Oliver suggested.  
  
'What did Miranda say?' Mr Weasly asked Harry.  
  
'Oh, she said, that ginny said, don't worry, i'll be home soon,' Harry replied.  
  
'I see.'  
  
'She's ok?? No fair!! I should get the bigger room i'm older!!' Ron Yelled, slumping backwards in his chair.  
  
'Oh what, so you're gonna be one of those people that live with their parents until their 40?' Nehaal asked.  
  
'No. . . I'm just saying. . .'   
  
'I'm like, so not going to marry you if you are!' Hermione said.  
  
'Oliver, you already have a house, don't you?' Laura asked.  
  
'yeah, Why?'   
  
'I just wondered if you were going to live with your parents till you're 40. So, when can I move in??' Laura questioned, putting on her sweet, and innocent little smile.  
  
'We'll move you in tomorrow, i mean, with everything thats going on, we really should live together,' Oliver replied.  
  
'What is going on then?' Mr Weasly asked.  
  
'Oh, erm. . . we'll tell you later, it's not the right time,' Laura put it off again.  
  
~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*  
  
'Mrs Weasly, Mr weasly, me and Ron have something to tell you,' Hermione said in the car.  
  
'Aswell as getting married we're, erm, i mean, hermione. . . ' Ron splutered.  
  
'Look. Hermione and Ron are pregnant. So are Oliver and Laura and we're having a triple wedding so get over it,' Nehaal screamed.  
  
'Nehaal, did you have to tell them like that?' Hermione complained.  
  
'Look, we weren't getting any where with sweaty over here, and it's not like you were stepping in was it?' Nehaal back talked.  
  
'Sweaty? Sweaty? You think i'm sweaty?' Ron asked in a high pitched tone.  
  
'Ron, you're nose is dripping with it,' Harry replied.  
  
'EEEEEEEEEEEwwwwwww!!' Laura screeched huddling up to Oliver.  
  
'It's ok dear, it's just sweat,' Oliver replied.  
  
'You're pregnant?'Mrs Weasly asked.  
  
'Yes,' Hermione replied. Mr weasly starred at his son, Ron put his head down in shame.   
  
'Look Ron. I'm not ashamed of you because all normal people do it. I just want you to take good care of hermione,' Mr weasly said, slipping ron some money.  
  
'I don't want your pitty money,' Ron replied.  
  
'Honey, normally when you say that you don't take the money,' Hermione said.  
  
'I know, it's just- it's 1million!!!! come on! we could get a really nice house, and lots of baby clothes, 1million!!' Ron said shamefully.  
  
'Oh, ok! Aslong as our room is lilac!!!' Hermione screamed.  
  
'ok, honey,' Ron said, rubbing noses with his wife-to-be.  
  
'Lucky you! our room has to be green! i hate green!' Laura complained, shooting Oliver a look.  
  
'You told me you liked green! why did you say that if you hate green!!' Oliver said, standing up.  
  
'Well, you liked it so much.'  
  
'Well, i don't want it if you don't want it,' Oliver sat back down, 'what colour do you want, preferbly not pink.'  
  
'Erm, blue??'  
  
'Yeah, ok, blue it is.'  
  
'Ok... so, erm..' Harry was interupted by a knock at the door.  
  
'Yes?' Mrs Weasly said openeing the door to see Draco and 'Ginny!! Oh!! Where did you find her draco??'  
  
'I didn't find her,'  
  
'And i didn't get lost. My boyfriend gave me a lift home,' replied Ginny, slumping down in the chair, dragging Draco behind.  
  
'What?!?!?! You're going out, with HIM!!' Ron screamed.  
  
'Yeah. Have been since i started Hogwarts,' Ginny grumbled.  
  
Mrs Weasly fainted. 'Typical teenager,' Oliver chuckled.  
  
'Excuse me? You're only saying that cos you can't play quidditch!!' Draco said, standing up and pushing Oliver down.  
  
'Can't play quidditch! can't play quidditch! My oliver is one of the best players, so shut your big, fat, ugly, covered with rat hairs mouth!!!!' Laura yelled, kicking Draco unconcious.  
  
'Wow!' said Ron and Hermione in amazement, 'I'll go get the popcorn, this is getting good.'  
  
'Stop!! Stop before we find out that Laura has any other, freakishly strong kicks and fighting moves that nobody knew about,' Harry said, helping Mrs Weasly to her feet, obviously leaving Draco on the floor.  
  
'Come on, let's go,' Ginny picked up her bag, grabbed Draco, and walked out the house.  
  
'How could she date that monstrosity?' Nehaal asked, amazing the room that she knew that word.  
  
'Honey, where did you learn that word?' Harry asked.  
  
'What? Laura's not the only one that has hidden secrets! I am quite smart you know. if you were go to my bedroom, you will find all my hogwarts homework, and it's perfect! just, i never exactely got around to handing it in. . .' Nehaal trailed off.  
  
'Ok. . . so, what plans are we making for the wedding?' Ron asked, leaving Nehaal with her over exagerated story and hand gestures.  
  
'Well, we were thinking. That me and the girls will go out and sort out the photographer, flowers, decorations and our dresses, while you, Harry, and Oliver, go with your dad and get your outfits, and well, i guess, you can get the food list for our cateeres,' Mrs Weasly said, disappointed.  
  
'Oh, ok!' said the boys, grabbing their 'handbags' (they'd become a fashion. Oliver's was his quidditch team's colours that Laura made, he wouldn't let her make a pink one. Harry's was Dark green, with M.O.M. stitched on it (ministry of magic). And Ron's was, well, Ron's was plain black, how fashionable is that!).  
  
'Come on Laura! Put Oliver down!! You'll be able to see him in 4hours!!' Hermione called, getting into Mrs Weasly car.  
  
'Oliver!! Come on!! It's only Laura!!!' Ron laughed, recieving the finger from Oliver.  
  
'I love you with all my heart!' Oliver yelled from Mr Weasly's car.  
  
'I love you too!!!!' Laura yelled from the other car, as they pulled off in opposite directions. As the boy's car drove out of sight. 'I want my Oliver!!' Laura wailed.  
  
'Look, I know Oliver is all you have, after the untimely death of your family, but your life can't revolve around him,' Nehaal gave Laura some soothing advice.  
  
'I know, it's just, I'm scared something will happen to him,' Laura wiped away a tear.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Tvelve hours later, the girls opened the door, their arms filled with shopping bags. 'What the hell took you so long?!?!' Mr Weasly shot out of his seat and confronted the girls.  
  
'We were worried sick!' Harry joined him.  
  
'Yeah, what he said!' Ron stood up, shoving more popcorn in his mouth.  
  
Oliver remained sitting quietly in his chair. 'Well, it's not our fault,' Hermione answered, pushing past the men, looking at Laura.  
  
'This little one wouldn't stop complaining about how she missed her Oliver,' Nehaal said, joining Hermione on the couch.  
  
Mrs Weasly followed, 'Young love, it's so sweet.'  
  
'We weren't like that, were we?' Ron looked at Hermione, spitting out popcorn.  
  
'No.'  
  
'It only happens to a few people,' Harry put his arm around Nehaal.  
  
'You may need space. But me and my honey bunny need to be together,' Laura said, kissing her Oliver hello, maybe a bit too friendly.  
  
'Hello honey,' Oliver said, lifting his head up, with a huge gleaming smile on his face.  
  
'I missed you,' Laura sniffled.  
  
'Urgh! I just can't get this car fixed!' Mr Weasly groaned, slumping back through the door.  
  
'What's wrong? car busted?' Oliver asked, standing up.  
  
'Yeah, it just won't start!'  
  
'I'll fix it,' Oliver said.  
  
'And i'll watch!' Ron jumped up, excited. he'd had a bit too much popcorn. . .  
  
****************************************************************  
  
3 hours later . . .  
  
BANG! 'What was that??' Hermione yelled, jumping out of her seat.  
  
'Come . . . out . . . quick!' Ron ran in the house to get the others.  
  
'Oh my God!!' Nehaal screamed  
  
'Oh dear . . .' Harry was shocked  
  
'What's going on?' Laura asked, stepping outside, 'Nooo!!! Oliver!! Are you ok? Speak to me!!' Laura shrieked.  
  
'I . . . love . . . yo ..' Oliver was dead.  
  
'I'm sorry Laura, we're to late,' Mrs Weasly said, hearding everyone inside, leaving Mr weasly driving him to the hospital.  
  
'What happened?' Hermione asked Ron.  
  
'Well, i'd sat down on the bench, while i watched Oliver. He was working on the car engine, and the engine just exploded.'  
  
'Oh my God,' Nehaal said again.  
  
'I don't believe it. Laura must be devestated. That's three deaths in 1 year. All people who she loved so much,' Harry held Nehaal closer, 'You know I love you soo much, right?'  
  
'I do too,' Replied Nehaal.  
  
'If i die tomorrow, i want you to know, you were the only one for me,' Ron grabbed Hermione.  
  
'Who's going to tell like, the world?' Hermione wondered.  
  
'I'll go call the police, they'll tell the media, they can announce it,' Harry said, getting the phone.   
  
Mrs Weasly plodded down the stairs. 'She needs to be alone.'  
  
'She must feel terrible,' Nehaal shock her head in disbelief.  
  
'Turn on the t.v and get Laura,' Harry said, walking through the kitchen.  
  
'I'll do it,' Hermion went upstairs, and bought Laura back down.  
  
'What . . . wh y do we have to watch t.v?' Laura asked, still shaking.  
  
The news had just started. 'Oliver Wood, the best quidditch player the stingers have ever seen. Is dead. he died during fixing a friend's car, but the engine exploded. he made a special video tape incase anything like this happened, and we'll show it now.'  
  
'What?' Laura's voice was shaking now.  
  
the video started. 'I, Oliver wood, incase anything unexpected happens would like to say this. I have lived along and happy life, filled with great things. I want Harry to know, he's an excellent quidditch player, whom i was honoured to play against.May you and nehaal stay together forever. To you harry and nehaal, i leave my medals and trophies, and a secret something in my stingers locker, harry, you know the number. Ron, although, extremely slow, you are a wonderful friend, and i wish you and hermione all the happiness in the world. To you Ron and hermione, i leave my lab kit, and my prized collection of everything single stinger player's picture autograph, and car keys. the cars can be found in my garage. And to Laura, my darling. I love you with all my heart. you're a wonderful person, and i'm sorry we can't be together forever, but one day we'll meet in heaven. I leave my whole heart to you, and everythnig in my house, including the house and the secret 90 million i was saving. (laura stopped shaking, now she was just gormless.) i don't want you to stay alone to long, i want someone else to know you in your full glory. that's why, i've lined up a date for you with one of my best friends, Mike Haxell. You'll get on wonderfully, but if you don't, then it's your choice. Please, please, please, keep my ring, it's what i want you to remember me by. Well. that's all i have to say, goodbye world.'  
  
'Well, Laura, are you ok?' Hermione asked, feeling Laura's pain.  
  
'I love him. he was great, and if he wants me to move on. then i will. so, when's this date then?' Laura asked, perking up.  
  
'Only Laura,' Harry chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
'Well, come on, let's pick your outfit, you've only got 24 hours!!' Nehaal started pushing Laura up the stairs.  
  
'They don't waste no time!' Ron laughed.   
  
'Erm, boys, can you come up to Ron's room???' Hermione called from upstairs.  
  
'Oh my gosh! What's with all the tissues??' Ron screeched.  
  
'Well, my boyfriend just died, what d'ya expect? Right, we need you 2 strong men to clear all these tissues,' Laura replied.  
  
' why? can't you wait 12 hours before getting ready?' Harry complained.  
  
'Look. I'm a state, it'll take 23 hours for me to get my self looking cute again, then 1 hour to wait patientely.'  
  
'ok...........' the boys bent over to pick up all the tissues, when suddenely . . .  
  
'Oh my God!' Laura laughed.  
  
'Oh dear!' Nehaal joined Laura.  
  
'Oh no! I told you never wear that pair of underwear ever!' Hermione looked at Ron trying not to laugh at his captain Speedy underwear.  
  
'You . . . wear . . . captain speedy underwear! you sad, pathetic, boy!' Harry was laughing his head off, while ron turned bright red.  
  
'I was . . . working out! yeah, these are my working out pants.' that was ron's lame excuse.  
  
'Yeah, right! now leave, i need to look beautiful again!' Laura dramatically yelled.  
  
************************************  
  
  
'Woah!' Ron screamed, as laura came back from Ron's room.  
  
'Wow! you look beautiful!' Harry gawped.  
  
'Thank you,' Laura giggled.  
  
'Ron!' Hermione slapped ron around the cheek.  
  
'Harry!' Nehaal did the same to harry.  
  
'Laura!' Hermione and Nehaal went to pounce on Laura, but didn't, as the doorbell went.  
  
'We're so sorry about Oliver. Here,' some of oliver's friends gave laura some flowers, 'by the way, you look wonderful. no wonder he couldn't keep his hands off of you. Mike's a very lucky lad.'  
  
'Do you know Mike?' Laura asked, taking the pink roses from their hands.  
  
'Oh yeah. He's a great guy. By what Oliver told us about you, you two should get on great.'  
  
The boys left. The house was silent. 'Well, that's a good thing to know,' Hermione comforted Laura. Laura was looking a bit worried.  
  
'Yeah, I've met Mike. He is really nice,' Harry said.  
  
'How do you know him?' Nehaal asked.  
  
'Oliver's leaving party? you know Mike!'  
  
'What, was he the guy with the ginger spiky hair??' Nehaal could remember it now, not all that well though. . .  
  
'Yes!' Harry replied.  
  
'OOOOOOOOh! I liked him! He was really sweet! Great personality! Don't worry Laura, you'll love him.'  
  
'Ginger, spikey hair?' Laura quivered.  
  
'Why, is that a problem?' Ron asked, flicking his ginger locks about.  
  
'No! the fact is, i have a thing for ginger spikey hair . . .' :Laura answered.  
  
'Wait. was that you who wrote ''I don't want Elijah I want that spikey hair wonder Seth Green at hogwarts''?'  
  
The doorbell went, this was it. 


End file.
